warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Belial
Chapter's elite Deathwing Company.]] Belial is the current Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter of Space Marines' elite 1st Company, known as the Deathwing. He leads the Deathwing in the hunt for the Fallen Angels. History Belial was previously the Master (equivalent to a Captain) of the Dark Angels' 3rd Company before rising to the esteemed position of Grand Master of the Veteran 1st Company. He rose to prominence as a Master whilst fighting during the 13th Black Crusade against Furion, a Chaos Lord of the Blood God, Khorne. His valiant Battle Company proceeded to tear apart the attacking Forces of Chaos with Storm Bolter and heavy weapons fire, whilst Belial defeated Furion in single combat. In recognition of his formidable skills in hand-to-hand combat, Supreme Grand Master Azrael presented Master Belial with the ancient Power Sword known as the Sword of Silence, said to have been crafted from the same meteoric iron as the Supreme Grand Master's own Sword of Secrets. This potent symbol of Belial's deeds dates back to the Founding of the Chapter. During the Third War for Armageddon in 998.M41, Belial was instrumental in the Battle of Piscina on the Imperial world of Piscina IV. Assisted by a scattering of squads and individuals from the Deathwing and the Dark Angels' Scout Company, Belial commanded the 3rd Company against the Greenskin forces of the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Utilising crude teleportation technology, Ghazghkull and his ally, the Warlord Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub, deployed thousands of Ork warriors onto the planet. Much of the subsequent fighting concentrated around the planet's three primary generatoriums due to the vast amounts of power required to operate the Orks' 'tella porta'. On Koth Ridge, Belial displayed the depth of his tactical expertise by skillfully redeploying his Dark Angels warriors where they were needed most to keep the Ork tide in check. The Orks were thrown back by the Dark Angels' stalwart defence time and again, as they hurriedly redeployed themselves to fight on the next front, leaving only a small force in their place to meet the Ork advances. Belial faced Ghazghkull in combat and was grievously wounded, but thanks to his brilliant tactical mind, he was able to contain the Orks' attacks until they could systematically be destroyed by the Imperial defenders. With reinforcements from the rest of his Chapter, the Orks were soon routed from the planet and Belial was dubbed the Hero of Piscina. Ghazhkull now seeks vengeance against the upstart "humie" Belial with a hatred almost equal to that once reserved solely for Commissar Yarrick. Following the spectacular victory at Piscina, Belial assumed the mantle of Grand Master of the Deathwing after the violent death of the former Master of the Deathwing aboard the Space Hulk Charnel Shrine during the events of the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. Belial was elected to the position of Grand Master of the Dark Angels 1st Company through the unanimous assent of the Masters and Grand Masters of the Chapter. Belial swiftly earned the approval of the Chapter's Supreme Grand Master, as well as the admiration and unswerving loyalty of those under his command. The Deathwing have fought in scores of battles under the leadership of Belial, distinguishing themselves in such campaigns as the fighting around the Eye of Terror during Warmaster Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. Belial and the Deathwing would prove pivotal in subsequent victories over the Forces of Chaos on Crassia II and the route of the Violators Renegade Chapter on Terraq. Wargear and Storm Shield]] *'Terminator Armour' - To represent his venerable status within the ranks of the Chapter, Master Belial wears master-crafted Tactical Dreadnought Armour into battle. *'Thunder Hammer' - When leading the Deathwing to war, Belial is known to wield a Thunder Hammer. Favoured by those wearing Terminator Armour, this formidable melee weapon releases a terrific blast of coruscating electromagnetic energy when he strikes his foes. *'Storm Shield' - Used in conjunction with a Thunder Hammer, Belial's Storm Shield provides additional protection when fighting in close quarters. The shield's energy field generator is very useful in close combat where it is capable of deflecting almost any attack, even blows from Power Weapons. *'The ''Sword of Silence' - In times of need, Belial wields the famous master-crafted Power Sword known as the ''Sword of Silence. This sword is one of a triumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades. These formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. The Chapter's lore states that these blades were forged from the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. The mightiest of these blades is the Sword of Secrets, carried by the holder of the esteemed rank of Supreme Grand Master, the current holder being Azrael. The blades wielded by the Master of the Deathwing and the Master of the Ravenwing also utilise small amounts of the obsidian in their working. It is also said that a small portion of the meteoric substance was dispatched to each of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters, so that the senior members of their own Inner Circles would also bear the same heritage as those born by the Masters of the Dark Angels. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-43 Category:B Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Dark Angels